Education
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Education course. Select Courses * Add free, open Education courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas What does education often do? It makes a straight-cut ditch of a free, meandering brook. (Henry David Thoreau - Undated entry) (http://hdt.typepad.com/henrys_blog/2010/11/november-3-1850.html) Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Bok, Derek. 2003. Universities in the Marketplace: The Commercialization of Higher Education. Princeton, NJ: Princeton Unviersity Press. Illich, Ivan 1971. Deschooling Society. Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin. Illich, Ivan 1973. Tools for Conviviality. (http://www.scytheconnection.com/adp/convivNote.html). New York, NY: Harper and Row. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Brown, Jerry. 2010. State of California's Education Platform. Oakland, CA: jerrybrown.org Committee on Prospering in the Global Economy of the 21st Century: An Agenda for American Science and Technology. 2007. Rising Above the Gathering Storm: Energizing and Employing America for a Brighter Economic Future. Washington DC: The National Academies Press. Friedman, Tom. 2010. Steal this Movie, Too. August 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Friedman, Tom. 2010. We’re No. 1(1)!. September 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Guttenplan, D.D. 2010. For Exposure, Universities Put Courses on the Web. November 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Harvard Gazette. 2010. Like-minded: Reform advocates Rhee, Bush, Podesta talk politics of education. November 18. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Gazette. Hofstadter, Richard. 1966. Anti-Intellectualism in American Life. New York, NY: Vintage Press. Jacobs, Andrew. 2010. China’s Army of Graduates Is Struggling. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. A Course Load for the Game of Life. September 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Richtel, Matt. 2010. Growing Up Digital, Wired For Distraction. November 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Rising Above the Gathering Storm Committee. 2010. Rising Above the Gathering Storm Revisited: Rapidly Approaching Category 5. Washington DC: The National Academies Press. Young, T.R. 1998. Interactively Rich and Informationally Diverse Techniques. The Red Feather Institute. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Nesson, Charles, and David Weinberger (interviewer). 2010. The University in Cyberspace. Cambridge, MA: MediaBerkman. Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links World University and School's Theories of Learning subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Theories_of_Learning WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University